


never said that to anyone else

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Singles Week, s4e12: Singles Week, soft, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David brings back Patrick's tea for their perfect moment, but the store gets busy and they can't seem to get that moment back.





	never said that to anyone else

David was sure that he was going to drop Patrick’s tea before he even made it to the store. Everything was so bright and shiny for once in his life. His whole body was fluttering and his feet were unsteady as though walking on air. He finally said the words to someone, not just anyone, to Patrick. His Patrick. He took the leap he’d never ever thought he would. Somehow, happiness filled him instead of panic because he loved Patrick and Patrick loved him. 

When he walked through the doors of Rose Apothecary, bell chiming above him, he had no idea how he got there. Or how he managed to keep the tea safe. He’d been so lost in the warm giddiness that he didn’t pay attention to anything until he saw Patrick across the store restocking some of the massage oils brought in for Singles’ Week. Everything clicked into place again, his eyes were still teary, from both the scene in the café and him saying those three big words, and he could cry from the way Patrick smiled at him. It was a very messy day for his emotions.

“How long does it take to get tea?” Patrick teased as David handed him the cup before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Um, I had to wait until after Alexis and Ted stopped making out in the middle of the café,” David explained when he pulled away, smiling big at the thought of it.

Patrick’s eyes lit up, genuinely excited for Alexis, “Really?” 

“Mhm,” David nodded, proud that not only did he get over his fear of getting burned, but he helped someone else do it too. Not only that, he helped his sister out. It was a good day for love, despite being the start of singles’ week. 

“I’m so happy for them,” Patrick smiled. Whenever Alexis would ‘borrow’ him for help with business information, she always found a way to talk about Ted. It was a little heartbreaking to see, and he knew David felt the same way about it. He didn’t know Ted, but he was happy for her. Something that made David feel a whole new kind of appreciation for the man. 

“As happy as I am for them,” David rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and slipped in close to him, “I’d really like to get back to having a perfect moment.”

Patrick melted into David, his eyes so bright and his smile wide. “David, I—”

The bell chimed.

“Fuck!” David swore, startling the group of customers who walked in. Patrick dropped his head into his hand for a moment, briefly wishing his boyfriend had a tad more class around customers, before he greeted them properly, walking past David. As though it were the most natural thing in the world, he made sure to slap David’s ass as he walked by him, not caring that the customers saw. 

It seemed whatever event was at the café was over and there was a break between planned activities because the store filled up with people from out of town. David was especially sour about it, though he did his best to be pleasant with customers. Mostly, he rang them out while Patrick helped them on the floor — otherwise they might lose the sales because he doubted that he’d be anything other than short with them. The store didn’t let up as more and more singles arrived in town, late for the start of the week, but unbothered by missing the kick off. 

Every time David tried to get a moment with Patrick, another customer wanted help or had questions about what the store was or tried to shamelessly flirt with one or both of them. David was sure Patrick’s tea had gone cold long ago and he hadn’t even had a chance to sip it. He blamed Alexis for the constant interruptions, it was her idea to have this Singles’ Week afterall. He easily went from happy for her to outright annoyed with her. Even if it was a great day for business. He was getting more and more irrate at not being able to kiss his boyfriend and bask in the warmth of love between them. 

Slowly, the clock ticked closer to closing time and David was almost bouncing in place at the register in anticipation. He was eager to race to the door and flip the open sign. When he said goodbye to yet another single buying massage oils, he looked to the next in line and tensed at the familiar face. Jake came up to the counter and placed the hair products — and other products that David had brought in for Singles’ Week — he wanted to buy down on it.

“David,” he smiled warmly, “It’s good to see you.”

“Uh wh\- what are you doing here?” David placed his hands on his hips, leaning away in case Jake tried to kiss him in greeting like the last time they saw each other. 

The man gestured to the product on the counter, then said, “I heard so many good things about your store and had to check it out.”

_Almost a year after it opened_ , David noted in his head while he nodded, “Mkay, and did you find everything okay?” he reverted to his customer service voice, quickly ringing the items in. 

“I did,” Jake continued to smile, his eyes running over David’s body while he wasn’t looking, but while Patrick was. 

Patrick broke away from the customer he was helping to rush over to David’s side. “Hey, how are things over here?” He plastered a smile on his face, pretending he was only there for business purposes. But how his arms were crossed and the look in his eyes made it very clear that he wasn’t.

Jake’s eyebrows rose a bit in shock at Patrick. “Oh, Derrick, right?” 

“Patrick,” he corrected curtly. He suspected the man had purposely gotten his name wrong.

“Um, I was just ringing Jake out,” David said uncomfortably. At least this time he didn’t have to worry about having to go over his history with Jake again, but somehow this was infinitely more awkward than the night at Stevie’s.

“And catching up,” Jake added, hands leaning on the counter, “it’s been what, 6 months?”

“Closer to 9 actually,” David said, surprising Patrick that he kept track. It wasn’t that big of a deal to David. While Patrick had finally stopped with the atrocious monthiversary gifts after their six month, David was still acutely aware of when it was for them. The last time he saw Jake was only a week after he and Patrick started dating, so he easily knew it was about 9 months ago.

“Right, all the more reason to catch up.”

“Mm right, uh,” David awkwardly shifted positions until landing on wrapping an arm around Patrick as if for some sort of social protection. “How’s pony?” he asked the first thing that came to mind, hoping it might bring Jake down to his awkward level, forgetting that Jake literally had no shame. He handed the debit machine over as if to hint for Jake to hurry up and leave.

“Oh, that’s over now,” Jake sighed though not seeming terribly upset by it while he paid for the product, “And you two are still-” 

“Together? Yup, very much so,” David interrupted happily, knowing Jake, he likely would have said something less eloquent.

“And you’re not interested in—”

David shook his head vehemently, shoving his purchase into a tote bag, “Nope, no, definitely not.” Patrick looked at him curiously, not sure what Jake was asking at first, until Jake spoke again.

“Well, that’s a damn shame,” Jake had the audacity to look David over again before his eyes fell back onto Patrick, “You’re a very lucky man.” He winked. He actually winked at Patrick. David thought he might die.

“Um, I just have to uh-” he gestured nervously to the customer behind Jake.

“Right,” Jake nodded, “It was good seeing you, David.” He took his bag and waved before leaving the store.

“Oh my God,” David mouthed to Patrick.

“You have customers, David,” Patrick stated, his voice a little sharp as he broke away from David to help some other customer on the floor.

Great, David felt like he fucked up again. He bit his bottom lip anxiously as he rang out the line of customers. What if Patrick wanted to take back everything he said earlier now? Jake might have reminded him how unworthy David was of Patrick’s affection. Did that mean their plans that night would be cancelled? Would Patrick even want to stay with him? Anxious now of the conversation to be had with Patrick at close, time seemed to move faster than before like the universe was taunting him. 

When the store closed and they cleared out the last of the customers, both men were exhausted. The place was a mess and needed a whole lot of replenishment, and there was still no time to talk as they both quickly got to work closing. Patrick counted the register while David did the cleaning and replenishment — their usual tasks. It was uncomfortably silent between them, Patrick busy counting and David terrified of speaking. When Patrick came back out of the stockroom from locking up the deposit, he went up to David and rested a hand on his lower back, startling him.

“Woah,” Patrick laughed as David jumped, “I just wanted to let you know I’m done.”

“Okay,” David took a few deep breaths to calm down and prepare himself for Patrick to take back his words.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said instead, “We can finish restocking tomorrow morning.”

David slowly smiled, pleasantly surprised by the lack of confrontation. He knew he was being silly, he trusted Patrick — _loved_ him — there was no reason for him to get worked up like that. Still, his anxiety was good at messing with his head, talking him onto ledges. “Mhm, I love that idea.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, who responded just as eagerly, further solidifying that David didn’t need to be worried. 

They locked up the store and Patrick drove them over to his place. It was movie night, somehow, it became a weekly thing without either of them actually calling it that. David loved to educate, as he said, Patrick on the classics of romantic comedies and romance movies which somehow became a routine of theirs. When they arrived at the house, Patrick immediately set out to order pizza while David went to set up in the living room, finding a note taped to the television.

“What’s that?” Patrick asked as he walked into the room.

“It seems Singles’ Week has hooked Ray up with some unfortunate lady,” David smirked as he handed the note to Patrick, “he regrets that he’s not going to join us in the movie of the week.”

Ray was like a constant in their relationship, always there when David stayed over. He always sat on the same couch where David and Patrick were cuddled up every week to chat over the movie David chose. “Would have been nice to see this before ordering that extra pizza for him,” Patrick joked, dropping the note on the coffee table in favour of placing his hands on David’s hips.

“Mkay, there is never anything wrong with extra pizza,” David draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick chuckled, dropping his forehead against David’s chest. 

“Today was exhausting,” he sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn’t wait to sleep. 

David wrapped his arms around him to hold him tight, face scrunching up as he asked, “Any regrets?” Why did he need to ask? Why was that still a habit?

Patrick lifted his head to look at him, “Just one.”

David tried to hide the panic that struck him — unsuccessfully — as he slowly asked, “And that would be?”

“Not getting to kiss you more,” Patrick smirked, leaning up to give David the sweetest kiss. 

“That was an unfortunate side effect of the increased revenue from this week my sister organised,” David said so seriously that he laughed at the confused look on Patrick’s face.

“Can we watch the movie on my laptop tonight?” Patrick asked after a several more soft kisses. “I’d rather lie in bed than on the couch.”

“You just want to get away with falling asleep instead of continuing your education,” David teased.

“We can eat the pizza up there too.”

“Okay, I’ll go set it up,” David was quick to get out of Patrick’s hold and rush to the stairs while Patrick chuckled. Considering how David presented himself as the stereotypical shallow socialite, it was incredibly endearing that he was so food motivated.

After devouring most of the pizza, they cuddled up under Patrick’s covers while Legally Blonde played on his laptop. They ditched their tops and switched to pyjama bottoms so they wouldn’t overheat as Patrick curled up against David’s back, an arm wrapped around his side. David couldn’t imagine a better end to the day as he felt Patrick breathe steadily behind him and didn’t have Ray talking over one of his favourite movies. Of all the ways he feared he go, death by happiness certainly wasn’t one, but he felt like he just might die of that right then with how it burst through his chest. 

He didn’t even complain that Patrick didn’t seem to be paying attention given the lack of laughing at the funny moments. He might have, but he was far too distracted by the way Patrick’s hand ran idly over his stomach, fingers teasing the band of his pants, and the way he could feel Patrick’s half hard length pressing against his ass. He was very glad that they got rid of their jeans and that neither of them wore anything beneath their pyjama bottoms. It left very little fabric between them and nothing to the imagination. 

In the guise of shifting to get more comfortable, David grinded back into Patrick earning the satisfaction of hearing Patrick inhale sharply. Patrick responded by holding David tighter to him, his hand half slipping under the band of David’s bottoms and stilling there. It did nothing to hide the fact his cock was significantly harder now, but it definitely teased David enough to get him half hard. David sighed into Patrick’s tighter hold, no longer being subtle with the way he moved his ass back into Patrick’s growing erection. 

There was something absolutely perfect about that moment, about knowing that nothing had to come from it, that they could simply go to sleep from there. David had never known a relationship where intimate touching didn’t always lead to sex, and while he definitely enjoyed when it did, he was pleasantly surprised to learn it didn’t have to. Some nights, they were both too exhausted from a busy day and they would fall into bed much like they were then. They’d hold each other, touch each other gently, slowly turning each other on just enough to hold each other closer, but not so much so that they were awake enough for more.

David supposed that was what love was and now he actually could say it. He hated that he couldn’t have said it right when Patrick had, but still, he said it. And in Patrick’s arms that night, he realized they’d been saying it to each other for months now, just not in words. In sweet kisses, tender hugs, in glances and smiles across the store and in everything they did. Everything he was afraid of accepting he already had and, having ripped the bandaid off, he can say it.

“Mm, you’re warm,” David murmured, wiggling into Patrick more both to tease and to simply feel like he was closer to Patrick.

“Is that bad?” Patrick asked softly, hoping it didn’t mean he’d have to let go of David to let him cool down.

“No, it’s perfect, you’re perfect,” David turned his head as much as possible to look at Patrick.

“Good,” he smiled, kissing David’s lips quickly before David turned his head back to watch the movie. Patrick had no idea what was even happening or why Reese Witherspoon was the only one in a Halloween costume at a party. He honestly didn’t care, though he knew David was going to make him watch it again, but he was too enraptured by David in his arms. He was distracted by the way David pressed firmly against him, the way the man smelled — he never could place the scent, but as a mix of fruity and musky, it was so perfectly David — and the way he could still hear the way David said ‘I love you.’ He’d never been happier and so full of love before.

Patrick had been absolutely terrified of telling David that he loved him, though he’d been wanting to for months. David was such a skittish puppy when it came to emotions and, though it was David who had moved them forward in their relationship by calling Patrick his boyfriend, Patrick had no idea if David would ever say those words back. Or if David would run away just because Patrick said them. When David told him that Alexis told Ted that she loved him, he knew that he just had to say it and hope for the best. If Alexis could do it, then Patrick could. And thank God he did.

He kissed David behind his ear and squeezed him close, relishing in having him there. It would be easy to fall asleep just like that, despite how hard he was. There was something incredibly peaceful about having David in his arms. For a moment, he even closed his eyes, then David shifted again, grinding his ass hard against Patrick’s groin so casually. 

“I thought you wanted me to watch the movie,” Patrick teased.

David responded coyly, “I do, what are you talking about?” 

Patrick’s hand slipped lower into David’s pants, making his boyfriend gasp as his fingers brushed against David’s half hard dick. “You just seem… distracted.”

“Uh you’re clearly the one with ulterior motives here,” David quipped while pressing his ass back into Patrick more, before moving forward. Instinctively, Patrick yanked him back and they both moaned at the rough contact.

“No ulterior motives, my love,” Patrick whispered in his ear and David full on shuddered, “Only my original motives. You’re one who wanted the movie.”

David barely even heard the rest, all he heard was _‘my love’_ echoing in his head. Patrick didn’t use terms of endearments much and, as such, David didn’t either. Sometimes they’d throw a ‘babe’ or a ‘honey’ at each other, usually through text, but for the most part, the closest they got was calling each other their boyfriend. David had no problem with it, there was something tender and erotic about using each other’s name. But this, ‘ _my love,_ ’ was new and perfect and it hit David like a belly flop into a pool, knocking the wind out of him and when he surfaced for air, he just felt bright. It was like Patrick had been saving all terms of endearment just for this one. 

He was perfectly okay with that.

David twisted around in Patrick’s arms to face the man and pulled him into a deep kiss, movie and coy flirting completely disregarded. All that mattered was the feel of Patrick’s somewhat chapped lips against his and the way they sent waves of tight pleasure throughout his body. Patrick’s hands pulled his hips closer, pressing their bodies together, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other. David moaned into Patrick’s mouth at the friction and the kiss deepened.

Patrick’s tongue sought out David’s and his hands slipped into the back of David’s pants to grab onto his ass, needing to touch him more. David’s own hands were running up and down Patrick’s back and into his short hair. Neither seemed to be able to touch the other enough and soon their lips were moving to kiss the other’s skin, to the other’s neck. Then David was pushed onto his back and Patrick was kissing all over his chest, a hand running through his chest hair. When Patrick first developed feelings for David and was only fantasizing about the man, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about chest hair. But the moment he saw David topless, it became very apparent to him that he found it exceptionally alluring. 

He gently kissed David’s nipple, flicking his tongue at it, delighting at the small gasp above him. He moved to give the other nipple the same treatment while his hands rested firmly on David’s waist. It was mix of wanting to drive David wild and of wanting to kiss and taste every inch of him. Patrick had never been so consumed with the need to have someone so completely. Sure, he’d been consumed with lust and desire, all for this same man, but nothing like this. Nothing like the way his hands felt impossibly cold when not on David’s skin or like the magnetic draw of David’s body, like the man had his own gravitational pull. 

David’s hands found his cheeks just as his lips found David’s ribcage and he was being pulled back up to David’s lips. He gave no resistance, falling into the kiss eagerly, resting the full weight of his body on David. It was something David loved, the compression always soothed his anxiety and relaxed him. Though all he really needed in order to relax was Patrick.

They sighed happily into the kiss, into the feeling of their bodies fitting together like they were made for each other. David’s hand slipped into Patrick hair, holding him there, not wanting to break the kiss for anything. Even as the roll of their hips grew more and more frantic, their cocks aching for more friction, more contact, David needed Patrick's mouth on his, as if breaking the kiss would burst the warm bubble they were in and release the great affection it held and he’d be overwhelmed with all the love. He’d only just admitted to it, he wasn’t sure how well he’d handle letting himself truly feel it all. So, he clung to Patrick to keep him grounded, keep him right there in the moment.

Patrick had no qualms with kissing David forever, though it was a bit awkward when they both desperately tried to get the other’s pants off. Making them roll over, while still attached tat the lips, so they were facing each other again and could better discard their pyjama bottoms. The pants barely hit the floor before their bodies were pressed against each other again and they were moaning into the other’s mouth as their cocks finally touched. Patrick rolled them again for him to be back on top and blindly felt around to close the laptop and stop the movie. Somehow he kept the kissing going, his hips moving, and managed to move the laptop to a safer perch on his nightstand. 

The multi-tasking left him distracted enough not to notice what David’s hand was doing until it held both their lengths, wrapping around them as best he could. Patrick's brain short-circuited for a brief moment as all he was able to do was make breathy noises as David stroked them both, spreading pre-cum from both dicks over them. 

"David," he managed to breathe out between the constant kissing. 

"Mm?" David was still unwilling to release Patrick's mouth no matter how chapped and swollen their lips might end up. 

"What-" he was cut off by his own moan, "What do you want?" While amazing, he wanted more, more of David, but he liked hearing David say he wanted more too. 

"You," David said, knowing that wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for, but it was the only answer he could muster, "only you. Need you so much." 

"How do you need me?" Patrick’s voice was low and breathy. The sound of which made David groan needily, his hands working them harder making Patrick sound just as needy.

God, he hoped Patrick wasn’t going to make him beg for it, not this time. He loved when Patrick did, but David didn’t have the patience right then. Well, that and he knew he’d be begging immediately and knew it would ruin the fun of it. His lips still pressed to Patrick’s, he managed to finally answer, “Inside. I need you in me.”

“I need that too,” Patrick paused the kissing, though David wasn’t too keen on it, just to look at his boyfriend lovingly. It was almost too much for David, the bubble threatening to burst, so he sucked on Patrick’s bottom lip, encouraging him to respond, which he did eagerly. 

Patrick tried to break away to reach for the nightstand, but David wouldn’t let him, hand still holding his head and muttering soft ‘no’s that made Patrick chuckle into his mouth. 

“David, mm, I need— Fuck,” Patrick tried to get the words out to get David to free him, but David wasn’t playing fair with the way he squeezed their cocks together and twisted them just enough. Patrick’s hand quickly found David’s wrist to stop his movements. David relented to Patrick as he let his boyfriend remove his hand and tangle it with his own. Patrick held his hand gently, resting it up by the pillows, not in a way to restrict him, but merely to hold his hand. 

That sort of gentleness was too much, but not enough. David let Patrick go for him to reach over to grab lube and a condom. Then he was kissing Patrick again, claiming his mouth while he fumbled with pouring lube onto his fingers, biting and sucking his shoulder, collar bone while he carefully — and awkwardly with the position they were in — worked David open. His fingers slipping inside, stroking his prostate, fucking him hard, until David was babbling.

“Fuck Patrick, please, I need- mm.” Patrick wasn’t going to deny him, he needed it just as much.

In record time, Patrick had the condom rolled on and was helping David into a more comfortable position by situating pillows. Their eyes met while Patrick guided his cock to David’s ass, pressing against his hole, and David never really like eye contact during sex — except for with blow jobs, he loved it then — because it always felt awkward and vulnerable, especially in a moment like this. Still, he didn’t look away. Even as Patrick pushed past the first ring of muscles with a grunt, pausing as David relaxed around him. 

Slowly, Patrick pushed his cock deeper into David, letting them both get accustomed to the feeling. When their hips finally connected and he was fully inside, he leaned down to kiss David deeply. David whined into it as the man kept infuriatingly still inside him, but all vexation was forgotten when Patrick pulled away, a hand holding onto David’s neck. The look he gave David was so open and full of the warmth of his love it brought tears to David’s own eyes. He always hated genuine human emotions, too messy.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the tip of David’s nose.

David shook his head to keep the tears from rising anymore than they already had. “I love you too,” he whispered back with a smile. Patrick’s eyes widened with happy shock, he hadn’t expected David to say it again, especially so soon, not with David having only said it so few times beforehand. 

David’s hips moved desperately underneath him, “Is it your goal to make me cry? Or are you going to fuck me?” Seemed like Patrick was wanting to make a habit of almost making him cry while Patrick was inside him. 

Patrick laughed, giving David one more kiss before he pulled out almost completely then thrusted back into David. He didn’t hesitate in setting up a hard rhythm, the way he knew would have David babbling and moaning much too loud for them to do this with Ray home. David’s fingers gripped Patrick’s back and he brought his knees up to hold onto Patrick’s side, letting him slam deeper inside.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick gasped as he pushed in as deep as he could, “You’re so gorgeous. So good.”

Then Patrick hit the right angle, it was enough to make him move faster and take David’s cock in his hand at David’s babbling and moans. He unintentionally muffled David’s loud noises with a messy kiss as he stroked him while still fucking him relentlessly, bringing him to a glorious orgasm that had him seeing stars and that brought Patrick to his own after a few more thrusts. 

Patrick dropped his forehead to David’s, panting with him, just resting there as they came down from the high. Patrick never wanted to move, his entire body was humming with bliss and the way they were right then was so perfect, but the condom was getting uncomfortable and he knew they had to clean up. With a soft warning, he carefully pulled out and shakily got up to discard the condom and get some wash cloths to clean up. Before leaving the room, he leaned over the bed to give David another kiss. 

When he returned, he went to clean the cum from David’s chest, but suddenly didn’t want to, at least not like that. Without warning, he leaned down and licked it up. David gasped, he hadn’t expected Patrick to clean him up like that, but damn, he wasn’t about to stop something so arousing. As he watched Patrick, he knew he was going to make sure they got a round two before the night was over because that was unfair. When Patrick swallowed the last of David’s load, he used the wet cloth to wipe David down, because he knew that David would still feel sticky and gross if he didn’t. With the clean up done, he slipped back under the covers and curled up against David’s side. 

They sighed happily into each other and basked in the after glow for a long while before David broke the silence, “I’m so glad you’re not upset.” He winced, he hadn’t intended to say it out loud. He’d been thinking about how they certainly wouldn’t have had the best sex of his life if Patrick had been upset by Jake earlier. And he thanked every deity he could think of that it wasn’t the case, because he’d never felt that kind of euphoria before — that connection. It was like finally letting himself love Patrick openly and truly had unlocked something in both of them that made every touch feel so much better. 

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Patrick lifted his head to look at David.

“Uh,” fuck, David hated himself right then, the last thing he should be doing was talking about his ex, “Cause like the whole Jake being Jake at the store today.” He gestured vaguely into the air above them. 

“Oh that,” Patrick nodded, looking thoughtful, before he admitted slowly, “I was at first.” 

“Okay,” David said when Patrick didn’t say anything more.

“Then I realized that it didn’t matter because you love me.” Patrick beamed at him and he relaxed completely again. 

“I do,” David nodded, “I love you.”

Patrick could die truly happy right then, his smile was so wide it hurt but he didn’t care. “And you keep saying it,” he breathed out, almost like he wasn’t sure if it was true.

David’s face burned up and he responded quietly, a reluctant admission, “Because I love the way you light up when I do, and because it feels right to say.” He’d never get enough of the way Patrick’s eyes brightened when they looked at him.

Patrick took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. “I love you too.”

Finally, there was the perfect moment David had ruined earlier and spent the day chasing after. He leaned in to kiss Patrick sweetly, wanting to imprint this moment into his entire being for the rest of his life. 

“But,” Patrick said at the end of the kiss, that cocky smile on his lips about to ruin the moment, “I didn’t love thinking about you with him, I mean, we both have pasts, I just prefer to think about you in the present with me.”

“Mhm, me too,” David nodded enthusiastically, getting the impression that Patrick had been jealous, but before he could tease, Patrick spoke.

His voice low and sultry, “I especially didn’t like thinking about you begging for anyone’s dick but mine.”

“Well,” David had to swallow hard to compose himself again, his cock stirring at the way Patrick looked at him, “If it makes you feel better to know, I never begged for his. Only for you.” Patrick knew that he wasn’t the only one David ever begged during sex, but it did feel good knowing that he hadn’t for the ex that lived far too close to them. 

“It somehow does?” Patrick chuckled. 

David smirked. “Just cause, Jake he—”

“Okay David, you can stop now.” Patrick cut him off quickly. 

“Mkay,” he grinned, squeezing Patrick in his arms and kissing him softly. “Only cause I love you.” 

“To think,” Patrick grinned, kissing David’s neck, “you never said that to anyone else before.” Both knew the exceptions to that statement, but neither cared right then.

“Mm,” David nodded, eyes closing as Patrick kept giving his neck soft kisses, “You still can’t compete with Mariah.” 

“Oh, I think I can,” Patrick whispered into his ear confidently, before he bit David’s neck. 

“Fuck,” David groaned, pushing Patrick onto his back so that he could straddle him. “I hope you know, that we’re not getting any sleep tonight.”

Patrick nodded, he was already half hard again as David’s ass pressed against his groin. “And I hope you know that it’s your turn to open the store tomorrow.”

“I don’t care,” David said, kissing his boyfriend hard. He might regret it in the morning, but he knew he’d regret it more if he didn’t get the chance to have Patrick over and over again that night. 


End file.
